sonreí por tu felicidad, sonríe por mi tristeza
by Vanessa 283
Summary: "Entonces entendí que eras feliz sin mí, y sonreí por tu felicidad, sonreí por mi tristeza" escrito para el concurso en el eternal love. En honor a la novela Criadas y Señoras de Kathryn Stockett


Lo escribí para el concurso en el eternal love hace tres horas que vi la frase y por eso termine tan tarde

Son las 2:00 am

Esta es la frase disfrútenlo

"Entonces entendí que eras feliz sin mí, y sonreí por tu felicidad, sonreí por mi tristeza"

….

El sol se asomaba por el horizonte, dando paso al amanecer de una fresca mañana de invierno

Comenzando la rutina nuevamente, las criadas de la casa preparaban el desayuno, limpiaban, ordenaban y se encargaban de alimentar a los dos niños pequeños del hogar

Kioko y Mitsuki las cuales eran gemelas hijas menores de los Señores Haruno

/

En una gran cama en el centro de la habitación se encontraba una peli rosa que dormía plácidamente, enrolladla entre unas finas sabanas blancas…

Dejando que sus sueños la llevaran a un lugar donde podría olvidar todo lo que en esos momentos la atormentaba….

Pero como no todo lo maravilloso es para siempre una dulce voz que ella conocía muy bien la iba atrayendo a la realidad desprendiéndola de los brazos de Morfeo.

Lenta y perezosamente abrió sus orbes verdes para encontrarse con unos negros como la noche. Que la miraban tiernamente como lo había hecho toda su vida mientras la había cuidado con mucho amor….

Como lo habría debido hacer una madre

Pero prácticamente eso era teresa para ella un símbolo de admiración , alguien en quien podía confiar , alguien que siempre estuvo para ella sin importar nada cuidándola y enseñándole todo lo que sabia.

Que lastima que esa mujer de al menos unos 60 años no lo fuera, teresa era una de las criadas de su familia, la cual empezó a trabaja allí cuando su madre estaba embarazada de ella por lo tanto la vio nacer y desde hay cuido de ella como si fuera su propia hija como lo había hecho con muchos niños antes de ella y como lo hacia con las gemelas ahora.

Teresa al igual que las otras dos criadas de la casa, era una mujer de color o como solían llamarla negra al igual que toda la servidumbre de los hogares de familias blancas en la región.

Sakura debes bajar, vístete que tu madre te quiere ver – me dijo tiernamente para luego salir de la habitación.

Ya me imagino para que me quiere ver – dije en un susurro, para luego alistarme y bajar.

Me coloque un vestido rosa pálido adornado totalmente con flores, el cual me llegaba debajo de la rodilla, adornado con un cinturón marrón y sin mangas.

Divise a mi madre sentada en el gran comedor que teníamos en la casa y tome un poco de aire para aguantar lo que venia a continuación , porque vaya que sabia muy bien de que quería hablar mi madre de lo que había insinuado desde que regrese de Londres hace tres días.

Me acerque a ella, para luego sentarme en una silla del comedor justo al lado del puesto de mi padre, que era el de la cabecera de la mesa, el cual se mantenía vacio desde que el murió hace 5 años 2 meses después de que nacieran las gemelas, la tristeza que inundaba mi cuerpo cada vez que lo recordaba a el y la falta que me hacia fue una de las principales razones por las cuales me fui a estudiar a Londres un mes después de su muerte.

Sakura – dijo mi madre al ver que me había quedado muda y abstraída en mis pensamientos

Lo siento , buenos días madre – dije preparándome psicológicamente para lo que venia a continuación

Tres, dos, uno.

Tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante hija – dijo la ojiazul.

Al ver que yo me quedaba totalmente quieta y sin mencionar palabra prosiguió

Debes casarte cuanto antes – esas cuatro palabras derrumbaron mi mundo. La barrera que había construido de independencia y felicidad que cree en esos años fuera mientras estudiaba medicina se derrumbo.

/

Era 6 de noviembre de 1963 ya llevaba un mes en casa, en ese mes había vivido un infierno desde el momento en que mi madre menciono esas cuatro palabras, porque digamos que se debió a una serie de sucesos uno tras otro como los que suceden en una película de terror sin fin

 **Flash back**

 _Días después de lo sucedido mi madre empezó a enfermar de neumonía y aunque me negara rotundamente a casarme mi madre insistió durante toda esa semana sin parar porque razón quería que me casara pues ya tenia 23 años y para la década de los sesenta soy una completa solterona no solo porque soy la única de mis amigas o mas bien digamos mi generación la cual no se a casado sino por el hecho de que ni siquiera he tenido un novio , pero mucho peor fue lo que siguió mientras estaba de turno en el hospital como asistente ya que aun no había podido retomar mis estudios, fui apresurada hacia las escaleras ya que se me hacia tarde para ir a la "cita que tanto añoro" y por la cual me tengo que ver esplendida , en realidad todo ese asunto fue un complot entre mi madre y Rose una vecina la cual acepto ayudarla a encontrarme un novio , así que mientras corría apresuradamente por las escaleras choque con alguien no se ni en que momento fue pero termine rodando al menos unos 10 escalones y valla que quede adolorida me quejaba mentalmente mientras me levantaba para fijar mi vista hacia arriba y ver con quien había chocado , al mirar fije mi vista en un sujeto al menos 2 años mayor que yo con unos orbes negros que harían enloquecer de tan solo verlos y perderte en ellos, pero a diferencia de sus ojos su rostro no me daba buena espinas pues aunque era muy apuesto tenia una cara de perros que se iba incrementando mientras mas se acercaba a mi._

 _Cuando estuvo en frente de mi me dirigió una mirada asesina y paso de largo pero no sin antes detenerse a mi lado y decirme_

 _Eres una tonta, y la próxima ve por donde vas- me dijo al oído con tono de molestia absoluta_

 _/_

 _Es que mi suerte no podía ser absolutamente peor , de todas las personas que existen en este mundo tenia que ser el quien estuviera sentado frente a mi ya que mi querida vecina Rose fue a bailar a la pista de baile del salón con su esposo , para obviamente dejarme a solas con el tipo con el que había chocado en las escaleras del hospital y que no había tan siquiera tenido la delicadeza de ser cortes ni en el hospital ni en este momento sin duda se que no se puede juzgar un libro por su portada pero este no necesitaba que tan siquiera lo leyera sin duda alguna es un completo imbécil._

 _Así que eres una cazadora de hombres- dijo el azabache_

 _Perdón- dije sin poderme creer lo que estaba diciendo_

 _Por favor a mi no me convences con tu careta de niña educada y perfecta eres como todas las demás- escupió el azabache sin anestesia alguna_

 _Si por supuesto, nos crían así no uno igual a otro, pues no que todos los hombres sean unos imbéciles y hagan las mismas estupideces no quiere decir que las mujeres seamos iguales- dije escupiéndole en su cara la rabia que sentía que se creía ese engreído para hablarme así._

 _Vamos, todas son unas arpías, se lo deben enseñar sus madres como una tradición de generación en generación- dijo el azabache cínicamente_

 _Eres un completo idiota- dije ya no se que hacia hay no tenia porque aguantar sus insultos, me pare tomando mi bolso para irme de ese lugar_

 _Vamos dime Sakura acaso crees que no se que es lo que quieres y por que viniste aquí- dijo mientras tomaba mi brazo para que volteara a verlo_

 _Vete al infierno y sin boleto de regreso porque espero que no vuelvas- le dije por fin al momento que me zafe de su agarre_

 _Sabes ese no es la forma de hablar de una niña educada- dijo antes de que saliera del lugar prácticamente corriendo_

 **Fin del flash back**

En definitiva no tenia ganas de nada esta tarde tuve una discusión con mi madre y me entere de la verdadera razón por la cual mi madre quería que me casase más que por mi edad, la realidad es que los doctores le dan poco tiempo de vida ya que su estada cada día empeora mas y mas, aparte de eso estamos a punto de la quiebra y esa fue la verdadera razón por la cual me había hecho volver de Londres y no porque le hiciera tanta falta como me había dicho.

Estoy tan decepcionada y no se que hacer, no se si casarme para no estar en la ruina y a parte de eso están las gemelas y el grave estado de salud de mi madre.

Llore toda la tarde acostada en mi cama mirando como llovía por la ventana y escuchando como las gotas chocaban contra el suelo,

Eran alrededor de las 6 pm cuando escuche a alguien tocar la puerta, al principio pensé en no contestar pero sabia que si lo hacia alguien igual entraría

Quien es –dije, secando mi rostro tratando de borrar cualquier rastro de que hubiese llorado lo cual fue realmente inútil.

Soy yo Sakura puedo pasar- escuche la dulce voz de teresa

Si claro pasa – dije sin mas

Al entrar al cuarto y ver mi estado rapidamentente me estrecho en su brazos, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí segura y llore, teresa no dijo ni una palabra solo se dedico a consolarme mientras lloraba como lo hacia cuando pequeña, no hizo falta que le explicara nada ella mas que nadie sabia muy bien lo que pasaba, luego de una hora tubo que marcharse, mientras yo dormía.

/

Al día siguiente desperté sobresaltada al escuchar a alguien llamándome con insistencia, restregué mis ojos con un poco de pereza y parpadee varias veces para ver quien me había despertado , y vi a una de las criadas

Señorita alguien ha venido a buscarla- dijo radiante

Que , quien es- dije sin poder adivinar quien seria

No lo se su madre ha dicho que se vista rápido y baje- dijo antes de salir del cuarto

Me arregle y baje lo mas rápido que pude y al vislumbrar quien estaba sentado en la sala, no podía creer lo que veía quede atónita hasta la mandíbula se me debió desencajar es que como era posible que hacia el hay sentado en mi sala, y la sorpresa fue sustituida por enojo.

Podemos hablar- me dijo al ver que lo miraba expectante con cara de pocos amigos

/

Llevábamos unos minutos en silencio mientras caminábamos por el prado en el que se encontraba mi casa

Lo siento- dijo el ojinegro

Enserio esperas que crea eso , fue Rose cierto-dije sabiendo que de seguro ella lo habría obligado a hacerlo como no se pero si se que mi vecina siempre logra que la gente haga lo que ella quiera

No ella no tiene nada que ver simplemente me quería disculpar por lo que paso- dijo sabiendo que eso no era del todo cierto

Enserio y esperaste hasta ahora- dije tratando de sacarle la verdad de una vez por todas

Bueno esta bien digamos que Rose tuvo que ver un poco-dijo vencido esa chica era realmente lista y hermosa habría que ser ciego para decir lo contrario

Umm solo un poco, dime realmente crees que te perdone después de lo que hiciste – quiero ver si de verdad esta arrepentido

Bueno digamos que quisiera reponértelo-dijo ya que en definitiva no tenia mas salida esa chica no cedería tan fácil

A si , y como seria eso- dije aunque obvio que lo sabia pero quería jugar sin duda me esta empezando a caer mejor

Quieres tener una cita conmigo pero una de verdad ,sabes no siempre soy un imbécil-dijo el azabache creyendo ganado el juego

Jajajajaja me gustaría ver eso- dije retándole

 **Meses después**

Es 01 de mayo de 1964 un día fresco por las constantes lluvias se ve a dos preciosas niñas que iban vestidas igual lo cual las hacia ver mas tiernas mientras jugaban en el pasto de una pradera a la orilla del lago y junto a ellas una pareja de recién casados los cuales jugaban gustosos con ellas como en la foto de un portarretratos se veía una joven familia feliz

Una hermosa peli rosa de ahora 24 años junto con un azabache se encargaban de acomodar una sabana para recostar a las niñas y luego arroparlas con otra, luego de que estas se quedaran dormidas por el agotamiento de tanto jugar

La peli rosa suspiro mientas veía el paisaje de un hermoso atardecer, cuando sintió que unos brazos muy conocidos la abrazaban desde atrás y entrelazaban sus manos en su vientre el cual estaba un poquito abultado por los 3 meses de embarazo que tenia la ojiverde.

Y que le pareció el paseo a la Sra. Uchiha- susurro el azabache en su oído , mientras olía su cuello

Me parece que no se le pudo haber ocurrido nada mejor Sr. Uchiha- dije siguiéndole el juego

Bueno pues ahora falta usted por darme mi regalo Sra. Uchiha- me dijo de manera seductora al oído, para luego voltearme así poder quedar cara a cara

Bueno para eso se tendrá que esperar a la casa - dije rosando sus labios, provocando que por nuestros cuerpos pasara una descarga eléctrica, para después juntar nuestros labios en un beso apasionado, tierno y al mismo tiempo lleno de amor.

Te amo- me dijo sobre los labios cuando nos separamos por falta de aire.

Nosotros también te amamos- dije, para luego fundir nuestros labios en un beso lleno de amor.

A lo lejos observando la escena se encontraba teresa, la cual sonrió al sentarse en el pasto verde

Entonces entendí que eras feliz sin mí, y sonreí por tu felicidad, sonreí por mi tristeza de ya no verte más

Fueron las últimas líneas que escribo en un libro grueso, marrón y antiguo el cual contenía entre sus páginas la vida de una gran mujer

Cerro el libro y lo coloco en su pecho para después recostarse en el pasto poco a poco cerrando lo ojos y disfrutando de la sensación de sentirse libre por fin

Mientras la brisa mecía su cabello Entro en un largo sueño del cual mas nunca volvería.

 **FIN**

…

Dejen su comentario si lo leyeron y me dicen que les pareció bueno o malo. Y me disculpan si tengo algún error ya tengo sueño y no quiero seguir revisando.

Si les gusta me dicen para hacer un epilogo (inner: yaaaaaaa cállate tengo sueño y tu ya ves borroso)

Ok bye

 _Nessa._


End file.
